After Truth or Dare
by Tomiqw
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are doing a girl's night together while their husbands are away. After a few shots of wine, the night turns unforgettable. Oneshot. Hermione/Ginny. Rated M! R&R please!


Pairing: Hermione/Ginny  
>Timeline: Ginny is 22 years old and Hermione is 23.<br>Rated: M for mature content.

A/N: My first fanfic, please read and review! :)

"... and do you remember when Harry and Ron had to kiss eachother? That was the best thing!" Ginny Weasley giggled uncontrollably on a big bed with her friend Hermione. The ladies had dressed in their night gowns for their girl's night. Ginny was wearing a silky, white skirt which came just up to her thighs. Hermione on the other hand was wearing long jeans and a top.

"Oh Merlin, that was the highlight of the whole evening. It's a shame we didn't have a camera with us", Hermione laughed as she took more wine. They had been to Ginny and Harry's winecellar and had poured the wine in small glasses. There was a tray on the bed that was full of those glasses, still full. A couple of glasses were lying empty on the floor.

"Rita Skeeter would have been useful", Ginny said dryly. Hermione laughed and watched as Ginny moved her long, red hair off her face. Her hair had grown massively over the years and was falling as curls over her back. Hermione was watching her friend admiringly. She felt a warm feeling somewhere in her stomach. Was it the wine? Hermione wasn't used to drink so much...

"Truth or dare is such a fun game... and it was Harry's idea. I don't think he realised that we would make him do that", Ginny sighed dreamily.

"Hmm... tell me about it. I think Harry and Ron kissed each other pretty well", Hermione said. Ginny laughed again and poured at least the third (or was it already the fourth?) wineglass down her throat. The cold drink made her shiver.

"I think we should do these night more often", Ginny said.

"I doubt that the guys are going to play truth or dare with us ever again", Hermione said amused. Ginny smirked.

"You're right. Ron wasn't so glad that he had to kiss his best friend", Ginny said laughing. The memory made her smile.

"Well, at least the boys had fun too. They got to avenge us. What was it like to kiss me?" Hermione asked eyes sparkling at Ginny. Ginny smirked teasingly.

"It was... different. What was it like to kiss me?" Ginny asked.

"You're a great kisser", Hermione said smirking. Ginny laughed again and touched her hair. Hermione looked at her for a long time. Ginny looked as if she were some kind of a character from a fairy story. It wasn't a miracle that Harry was so in love with her.

"Thanks. You kissed pretty well yourself. It was the first time I kissed a woman", Ginny said thoughtfully looking at her friend. She nodded.

"For me too", Hermione said at once. A silence fell between the two. Hermione grapped yet another glass and drank it. She shivered.

"The guys might not come back until the morning", Hermione said.

"Yeah. The Auror jobs are like that. You always wait them to get home", Ginny sighed.

"Hmm... but the sex it the best after a job. Ron is always so eager, when he gets to lay next to me again", Hermione said in an enticing manner. Ginny giggled.

"My brother takes some things a little too eagerly sometimes."

"Mmm... I bet that you get the best sex from Harry", Hermione said thoughtfully. Ginny smirked.

"You bet. Harry is a sexgod really. You would think that he does that for a living instead of chasing Death Eaters down", Ginny said shaking her head. Hermione uttered a laugh.

"It's good that we have so perfect men."  
>"Well, we're kind of perfect ourselves", Ginny winked. Both women laughed and silenced for a moment. Ginny looked at Hermione with a thoughtful look on her face. Her cheeks were blushing slightly from the wine. It was burning hot in the room.<p>

"You know what I would like to do now?" Ginny asked. Hermione raised her eyes at her.

"Yeah?"

"Play truth and dare."

"No way!" Hermione exclaimed laughing.

"Why not?"

"Because it would became the same thing again... we would end up kissing each other", Hermione said smirking. Ginny's eyes glimmered.

"Would it be a bad thing?"

"Hmm..."

"Yes?" Ginny asked challengingly. Hermione's eyes turned hazy.

"No..." the girl whispered. Neither moved for a moment until Ginny moved carefully closer to Hermione. The wineglasses almost fell over, but Ginny moved them quickly on the floor.

Soon Ginny swinged her arms around Hermione's neck. She inhaled Hermione's scent and looked at the woman in the eyes. Hermione smiled gingerly, but her smile didn't turn away.

"Would you like to try it again?" Ginny whispered. Hermione nodded. Ginny inhaled deeply, bended closer and pressed her lips on Hermione's.

The kiss was softer and warm and it tasted like wine. Ginny's heart jumped out of joy when Hermione answered eagerly to her kiss. Arms were pulling her closer. Ginny deepended the kiss and thrusted her tongue into Hermione's mouth and moved it there for a moment. Hermione felt so warm...

"Well?" Ginny asked quietly as she retreated a little.

"Mmm... it was the same as the last time... or actually even better", Hermione whispered tasting her lower lip with her tongue. Ginny's gaze followed the tongue's movements.

"Would you like to try something new?" Ginny asked.

"Like what?" Hermione said almost breathtaken.

"Like... sex. I've never done it with a woman", Ginny said quietly.

They fell silent, feeling the words that sank slowly in their minds. A sly smile spread on Hermione's face. She pulled Ginny against herself and threaded her fingers through her soft curls. The kiss dumbfounded Ginny. If she had been standing, she would have fallen to the ground. She suddenly felt weak from the knees.

"What if the boys come home?" Hermione asked gasping.

"They won't. I'm sure they'll be late", Ginny assured and started to pull off her nightgown. Hermione's gaze fell on Ginny's small breasts. Her nipples were already erect from arousal. Hermione licked her lips blushing.

"Your turn", Ginny said teasingly. Hermione started to pull off her top. Ginny was staring at her friend. She had never seen Hermione without a shirt on – or atleast without her bra. The woman's breasts were just the right size for her hands.

Neither spoke anymore. That wasn't needed. They fell on the bed caressing eachother. Ginny pressed Hermione on the blanket and took her other breast in her hand. She stroked it's softness and roundness, touched her nipple with her finger and enjoyed as it hardened on her touch. Hermione closed her eyes surrending to her caressing. Ginny bended over a little and her red hair were tickling Hermione's naked skin and she shivered. She moaned quietly as Ginny's lips were on her breasts, toungue teasing on the nipple and around the breast.

Ginny was smiling. She closed her eyes and let her hands roam slowly on Hermione's stomach and lower until they reached her jeans. Hermione didn't have any knickers so her hands soon reached her mound. She slowly caressed it and took her hand still lower until Hermione had to spread her legs so her finger could fit in her wet hole.

Hermione squealed as she felt her finger inside her. She started to move it back and forth, feeling the hotness spread along Hermione's body. She enjoyed the feeling she gave to the woman; enjoyed how Hermione moaned quietly and moved restlessly under her. The woman was throbbing beneath her... Ginny took her hand of her jeans and slowly sat down. Hermione raised her eyes at her. They were hazy.

Ginny didn't speak. Carefully she started to pull down Hermione's jeans. The woman was lying down quietly, eyes closed, when Ginny's soft fingers started to slide along Hermione's thighs. She slowly spreaded the woman's legs and carefully touched the soft mound. Hermione shivered and bit her lip so she wouldn't moan aloud.

Ginny was teasing her, touching her with her fingers, but didn't caress her with her tongue as Hermione would have hoped. She squirmed a little – just to tell Ginny what she wanted. The woman laughed softly and pressed her face in her... the rough tongue touched her. Hermione gasped aloud feeling it inside her. She rose her back to get closer to Ginny's caressing lips and tongue that moved inside her.

Ginny licked her almost to the point where she exploded until Hermione didn't take it anymore. She sat up her hair pointing in every direction. She adamantly grapped Ginny's shoulders and forced the woman to get up. Ginny's cheeks were blushing and her eyes were hazy.

"Ginny...", Hermione whispered, touching the woman's soft skin with her finger. Their lips crashed again and the soft kiss turned deeper. Hermione carefully caressed Ginny's curly, red hair and sank her fingers in their softness and enjoyed feeling them against her skin. She deepened the kiss again, thrusting her tongue into Ginny's mouth and touched her tongue with her own. Ginny was moaning quietly and caressed Hermione with her own hands... her fingers danced on Hermione's nipples and massaged her breasts so that Hermione was shivering sweetly.

Hermione pushed Ginny from her shoulders on the bed. She came on the woman, kissed her lips and gave small kisses to her cheeks and neck. Ginny was lying quietly, eyes closed and heart pounding. Hermione's tongue found her breast. She took the other breast between her lips and sucked her nipple. Ginny tried to concentrate on breathing. Her lower stomach was itching lovingly.

Hermione's lips were sliding down the flat stomach, all the way down. She touched Ginny, felt her shiver and caressed the woman with her fingers. Slowly she slided between Ginny's legs and spreaded them. She pushed her head slightly lower and started to lick Ginny. Ginny felt wet against her tongue. She carefully licked her and felt how Ginny vibrated of her touch. The woman moaned and asked for more. Hermione pushed her finger inside her and touched her clit again and again until Ginny came.

Hermione smiled as she rose to her elbows and looked at Ginny's blushing face amused. Ginny answered listlessly to her gaze and bended her finger as to say "Come here".

Hermione rose on top of Ginny and pressed against her chest.

"Mmm... not bad at all", Ginny muttered to her ear. Hermione giggled. Her brain felt like jelly.

"That's an understatement", she muttered. Ginny caressed the woman's soft hair.

"We could take this again sometime."

"Hmm, maybe..."

"When Ron and Harry aren't around", Ginny implied. Hermione laughed.

"Especially then. We won't tell anything to the boys", she said. Ginny smirked. She couldn't even imagine how they would react to this kind of news...

"No, we won't tell the boys. Nor anyone. This will remain our secret."


End file.
